<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home Is Where The Heart Is by Guardian_Rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254326">Home Is Where The Heart Is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose'>Guardian_Rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Little bit of angst, Season/Series 05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:09:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Home, at the end of the day, turns out to have been in reach all along.</p><p>Catra wakes up in her base layers of shorts and bra under a cover that’s rather heavy. But it’s a nice heavy. Warm and soft. Adora. </p><p>She shouldn’t let herself enjoy this, shouldn’t allow herself to take anymore than she already has from Adora. She doesn’t deserve this, has not in a million years earned this. Catra tugs at her own hair with the hand not currently holding Adora safe from falling onto her side. She shouldn’t let herself have this but she is going to anyway, just whilst Adora is asleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home Is Where The Heart Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Home, at the end of the day, turns out to have been in reach all along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra wakes up in her base layers of shorts and bra under a cover that’s rather heavy. But it’s a nice heavy. Warm and soft. Adora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shouldn’t let herself enjoy this, shouldn’t allow herself to take anymore than she already has from Adora. She doesn’t deserve this, has not in a million years earned this. Catra tugs at her own hair with the hand not currently holding Adora safe from falling onto her side. She shouldn’t let herself have this but she is going to anyway, just whilst Adora is asleep. To move would be to disturb Adora and stars knew she needed all the sleep she could get. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she stays still. Tries to reconcile who she is now to who she was barely days ago. On Prime’s ship. Adora had rescued her. She remembered that much. She remembered how it felt to wrestle back control for blessed seconds, to see Adora barely even fighting back. To be caught again and again and </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span> by her. She doesn’t remember getting here, on what she assumes is Adora’s ship. She doesn’t remember who or how her hair got cut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On paper it’s the same thing. Cut hair. Manhandled into a bed that she doesn’t think is Adora’s. Both a lack of control, a purging of power. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In reality, they are not the same. Not remotely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One was vastly unwelcomed, forced upon her. Brainwashing in all its horrible glory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the other...the other was Adora. And what more needs to be said about that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora shifts in her sleep, tucking her nose into Catra’s neck. Catra tries her best not to tense. She breathes in...and out…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It turns out home is here. In Adora’s arms. And she trusts Adora, with her safety, with her life. And one day, maybe, soon, her love too.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! &lt;3</p><p>No beta, all mistakes my own</p><p>Prompts welcome here and on my writing tumblr <a href="https://wordtotherose.tumblr.com/">WordToTheRose </a> or come say hi on my main <a href="https://guardian-rose-petal.tumblr.com/">Guardian-Rose-Petal</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>